Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, other types of mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular. Mobile devices are used in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. Additionally, many people have multiple computing devices, including one or more mobile devices. A user's different devices may be in different locations and may have different physical device capabilities. For example, a user may have a desktop computer with a standard keyboard and mouse interface, a mobile device with a touch screen interface and voice recognition capabilities, a laptop computer with a fingerprint scanner interface, and so on.
Computing devices of all types, including mobile devices, are used widely in the consumer world as well as the business world. Users of computing devices may want their devices to be personal and interactive, and suitable both as personal consumer devices and as business devices. Additionally, many users frequently change both their physical location and their work context, for example, between home, a workplace office, conference room, offsite work location, commuting environment, and other locations. When changing physical locations and/or work contexts, users may switch between different devices, applications, security zones, and networks, in order to perform different personal and work-related tasks.